


All of the things I'd do

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ardyn likes giving orders basically, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Orgasm Control, Sexting, camboy au, camboy noct, patron ardyn, smut written by an asexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Noct has been a camboy for a few years when he receives a huge donation from a mysterious patron...
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 24
Kudos: 94
Collections: Ardynoct DS





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starrynoctsky (lightinthehall)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightinthehall/gifts).



> For the Man Of No Consequence server gift exchange! Thank you to starrynoctsky for the prompt ^^

Noctis had been live-streaming regularly for a while now: Wednesdays, Fridays, and Saturdays, with only a few missed streams when he had to go back home to visit family or was sick.

He’d started a few months into his first year at college, as a means of making some money to fund his tuition fees. He’d had his own job alongside it that mostly covered it, but it helped smooth over the few months with fewer hours, or when he lost a job and had to find another. It kept food on the table. Then, as he became more popular, he began earning more and more through live-streams. It became enough that he could quit his job, leaving him with plenty of free time for him to study when he wasn’t streaming. It was a decent enough deal for him.

Of course, it wasn’t perfect. There were near-constant DMs on his social media from perverts begging to meet him in real life (despite all his accounts being on private), the awkward conversations of him trying to make up what he was doing at work whenever his father asked how he was doing, and the dirty stares from his fellow college mates when they came across pictures or a video of him, despite him doing his best to keep his face out of frame. He tried not to let it bother him too much.

Tonight, Saturday night, was Noctis’ busiest and most profitable Livestream. Plenty of women and men were free in the evening to watch him spread his legs on camera. Donations were far more frequent on these nights. They were decent enough on the less popular nights when it was mostly regulars, and he could pay the highest bidders special attention, but on Saturdays, so many people ended up donating that it was hard to keep track.

Tonight, he was straddling a Sybian, seated on an attached dildo. He was rocking back and forth towards the camera, doing his best to keep his eye on the chat. It was hard when your head kept bobbing up and down, and you had to try and keep making comments as you went along, and you were horny as fuck. He wasn’t always turned on when he streamed but once he started it was pretty damn hard to stop. He’d got so used to narrating and making comments he was worried that next time he had sex he’d add a running commentary without thinking.

_ bigtitsmilf: you’d look gorgeous riding my strap _

_ pussyeater4659: you should use some more toys _

_ sexykitten123: do you send private pics? _

_ talldarknhung: ur so hot _

  
  


“You’re all- so eager tonight” he replies between breathy moans, voice pushed up an octave from his usual average pitch. “You can- donate for me to send you pictures,” he reminded, seeing that the donations had grown stagnant. He sharply thrust his hips forward into the air as the dildo pushed deeper into him.

Noctis tenses his thighs around the saddle, reaching for his cock and starting to stroke quickly. He had tried not to, wanting his viewers to see him cum just from the vibrating and the dildo alone, but it was too hard. It felt like a punishment not to touch his cock, and it wasn’t one of those streams. Those were reserved for quieter nights when he could control the chat more.

“Fuck, fuck…” Noctis murmured, loud enough that the microphone was picking it up. He could feel himself getting close now that he was no longer denying the urge to touch himself, and started bucking his hips wildly, grinding back and forth wildly, searching for some invisible stimulation to push him over the edge as fast as possible. He knew his audience loved this. Frankly, they were rather sadistic half the time. Well, if that was what they wanted he’d roll with it. He tilted his head back, letting his eyes well up with tears before tilting his head down again, letting them slowly roll down his cheeks.

Finally, finally, he brought his hips down sharply, pelvic bone slamming against the saddle of the Sybian. The tip of the dildo pressed against his prostate and he came with a high-pitched cry, continuing to ride the machine through his orgasm. He felt oversensitivity spread from his core to his legs, thighs trembling as he reached forward to turn the toy off. He took a few moments to breathe, slowly lifting himself off the toy, and then looking down at the chat. 

5000 gil.

Someone had just donated 5000 gil in the chat.

“Holy shit…” Noctis muttered, trying to catch the name as the notification of the donation moved upwards in the chat.

“ _no-consequence…_ holy shit… thank you so much, dude. If you message me we can work out sending you pics, or a vid or something-” he says between breaths. Between the orgasm and the shock of the large donation, he felt like he’d been punched in the gut. He decides to end the stream then, thanking the viewers and checking the final donation total before getting up to clean his bed, moving the camera, toys, and changing the sheets. All the while he can’t help thinking about that guy. He’d just sent him enough money for him to live for a decent while. 

This mysterious donor must have been serious to donate that much money, yet he’d never seen him comment or donate before. Noct didn’t want to seem greedy, but he hoped this donor came back again in the future. Of course, there was always the risk that he was some weird, obsessive asshole, but Noct did a decently good job of protecting his identity and there was always a block button. He’d just have to wait and see what happened when he messaged him.

* * *

It was the next morning when Noct saw a small notification pop up in the corner of his laptop screen.

_No-consequence:_ _Good morning, my darling. About those photos you promised…_

God, this guy was dripping with slime. However, he’d paid up, so he got what he requested.

_ crystalprince: Whatever you want. Just tell me what you want and where I should send them. _

Noctis busies himself with an essay in another tab since he’s still got to stay focused on classes. He might be nearly done with college but he still had to keep his grades up before his final exams, which just seemed pointless to him, but he couldn’t exactly complain. He had made a good dent into his work before he heard a notification chime

_no-consequence:_ _Well… I have an idea in mind. I would like to send you some clothes for you to wear in these photographs. Free of charge, of course._

_ crystalprince: I don’t send out my address. _

_no-consequence:_ _Then I’ll send you some money and you can have it delivered. You won’t have to tell me a thing._

A moment later, Noct receives a link. He’s taken to a page displaying a (rather expensive) dark blue babydoll, lacy on the top and sheer on the bottom, edged with embroidery in a darker blue. It was clearly designed for a woman, the design having been made to accommodate breasts and curves far unlike Noctis’ body. Noct wasn’t particularly curvy, even for a man. Still, if it was all being paid for he could do his best to make it work.

_ crystalprince: I’ll link you to my PayPal. _

And, true enough, a few minutes later he sees the money. This no-consequence certainly was… interesting. Well, either way, he’d been paid so he needed to get it done.

_ crystalprince: thanks. I’ll send you the pics when it gets delivered. _

In a few quick clicks, Noctis ordered the lingerie and did his best to focus on his work again.  _ It’s just a job, _ he reminded himself. Nothing to worry over. 

But he could shake the feeling that this stranger was going to end up being one of the creepy obsessive types. Dressing him in his choice of clothing- Despite all the men offering to spend money and show him a good time, no one had ever spent this much on him in two days before. He had to be serious about him, which was a little creepy- ok, a lot creepy. Money was money but he hated how obsessive some of these guys got over him, especially when they saw more of his cock than the rest of him. No consequence his ass.

Eh, whatever. Something would sort itself out either way. He didn’t seem like he’d do anything overly obsessive unless provoked, so Noct wouldn’t provoke him. That didn’t seem too hard. He’d push this guy out of his mind for now.

* * *

And it worked, at least until the lingerie arrived in the mail. He had sat down on his bed, turning his light on and getting his camera ready in preparation for taking the promised photos. The material was soft against his skin, but he couldn’t help feeling incredibly exposed with the complete lack of underwear underneath the sheer material. He was practically naked, apart from the two triangular sections of lace covering a minimal part of his chest. He’d had to adjust the straps so the thing fitted him, but all that did was pull the front slowly upwards, exposing even more of his thighs and crotch. At least it suited him. This rich stranger had managed to pick out a colour and style that suited him from watching one Livestream, apparently. He had a good eye.

Noctis set the camera on a timer and settled down on his sheets. He’d had to sweep most of the stuff that had piled up on the bed since he last streamed- the printed essay he had yet to hand in, the book he’d been reading, his box of switch games. He still hadn’t got into the habit of cleaning his room a lot, so piling up the mess on the floor was the best option for now. He just needed the bed to look good.

The donor hadn’t specified any desires about the photos, so Noct just decided to go with some basic boudoir shots. Nothing beat the classics when stripped for ideas. Plus, he’d cleaned his bed, might as well make some use of it for the photos. If  _ no-consequence _ wanted something else he could donate again. He seemed to have enough money to pay for it.

Noctis slowly spread his legs, revealing himself to the camera as the auto-capture took photos on timed intervals. He’d end up deleting a few of these, since he’d move right before the camera flashed, taking a blurry image of an awkward angle. However, all the good ones would go straight to Ardyn, hopefully enticing him back to donate more next time. And maybe sending him more free stuff- that was pretty good.

Noctis continued taking photos, making sure to keep the lingerie on. Despite it being made for women, it was quite flattering on him, probably due to his slim figure. Despite all his attempts to work out, he could never seem to put on much muscle. He’d been invited to work People liked it though, watching a skinny, hairless boy fuck himself on camera. He wasn’t going to be the person to criticize them for it.

As Noctis took the last photo (knelt on his bed, legs tucked underneath him and back arched- that was always a pleaser, showing off the curve of his ass.) he sighed and crumpled for a moment, letting all of his muscles relax. Holding poses got tiring, especially whenever he used his back too much. He reached over and turned the camera off and took the memory stick out, reaching for his laptop so he could weed the bad photos out and delete them before sending them to his mysterious patron.

* * *

_ No-consequence: The photos were lovely. I’ll be sure to make myself present next time you stream. _

* * *

This was the fourth time this had happened now. This stranger- Ardyn, he’d told Noct, that was his name- always did the same thing. Made a far too generous donation on a stream, requested photos with Noctis wearing something he’d picked out. It was a really,  _ really  _ good arrangement. Noctis got free shit as well as enough money to support himself. Plus, the more he’d been chatting to the guy, the less he seemed like a creep. Strange speech patterns and a rather old-fashioned vocabulary, and maybe a slight bit of slime still there, but he was oddly charming, in a creepy way. Noctis wasn’t sure if he wanted to get to know him or just observe him. And get paid by him, of course.

Noctis had decided to do something special for him. No, it wasn’t because he was growing fond of him, definitely not. He just felt like his donating needed to be rewarded. He usually rewarded high donors with pictures, but no one had ever donated this much before. So, he’d bought himself an outfit that he thought Ardyn would like, set up his camera, linked it to his computer and was now waiting for Ardyn to join his private Livestream. 

He hoped his outfit would please him. He’d send Noct plenty of black, silver and blue, but Noctis had gone for vermillion this time, thinking it’d provide a nice contrast to his skin and hair. It was by far the skimpiest thing he’d worn so far. Dark red panties and a lacy red garter belt holding up two tight garters. It wasn’t like anything he’d worn on stream- normally he started naked, he’d never found anything particularly sexy about that. If that was what people wanted they could go to another stream.

The wait for Ardyn to enter the chat was surprisingly anxiety-inducing, especially when he knew Ardyn was online and expecting this. He’d warned him beforehand to set time aside for this. It only took five seconds before the chat feature displayed  _ “no-consequence joined the voice chat” _

“Hey, Ardyn,” Noct replied, looking down at the chat. “I thought, if you wanted, you could tell me what to do tonight, so you can see everything. It’s better than photos, I think. It’s all because you’re so generous to me, I think you deserve it.” Sure, he was exaggerating a bit, but buttering up patrons worked far better than ignoring them- unless they asked for it, of course. That he could do very well.

_ “Good evening, my darling. It’s a pleasure to see you. Your outfit is certainly divine.” _

Wow, his voice was- amazing. He’d expected a scratchy old-guy drawl, like one of his dad’s friends, but it was surprisingly smooth. It was like a dark coffee but sweetened with plenty of sugar to make it palatable. It was pleasant, to put it simply.

“I hoped you’d like it. You keep sending me the money for such gorgeous stuff, so I thought I’d surprise you.”

_ “It’s certainly appreciated. You’ve treated me to such indulgence tonight.”  _

It was weird to hear this stranger’s voice without seeing his face. Noct could only imagine what he’d look like. He could imagine brown, red and gold, like whiskey and honey. 

“Yeah… you get to pick what I do tonight.” This was a risky move. Suppose this guy had some really weird, off-the-wall kinks- Noctis had to pause and remind himself that Ardyn wasn’t paying for this, he could end the call whenever he wanted.

_ “Well then… let me see all your toys. It’d be a shame not to put them to good use.” _

Noctis reached to the side where the discreet box had already been prepared. He had a feeling this would come into use tonight, so had only put in the stuff he was in the mood to use. He pulled the box into view, lifting the lid off and tossing it aside. He slowly laid the toys out for Ardyn to see. He could hear him hum in thought, which made him shiver. 

_ “Hmm… let me see that vibrator.” _

Noctis held the small blue bullet vibrator in front of the camera and heard Ardyn hum again as he thought. 

_ “Yes. Use that.” _

Noctis nodded and set it down next to him “Don’t you want me to strip for you first?” he asked, hands ghosting over the garter belt and down over his bare thighs.

_ “If you’d be so kind as to indulge me, of course.” _

Noctis shivered again- Ardyn’s voice kept doing that to him, sending shivers down his spine as if someone had trailed their fingers up his back, leaving little shocks as they passed. He took a deep breath and turned to face perpendicular to the camera, doing his best to keep his back straight and not slumped too far forward as he unclipped the belt from the garters. He lifted one leg up to slip the garter off, and then did the same with the other, extending his leg out and then curling back under himself both times. Next, he tucked his thumbs into the panties, slowly pulling at the hem, revealing the smallest amount of skin before he removed his hand again, pausing for a moment to palm himself through the thin material before reaching for the hem again, inching the lace down his thighs.

_ “You are a little tease, aren’t you?” _

Noct laughed quietly, but it was still picked up through the laptop “I just wanna make sure you get a good show, that’s all. Wouldn’t want you wasting your money.”

_ “It’s never a waste. I have plenty of money to spare and what better way than this?” _

Noct could think of plenty of better ways to spend his money but he wasn’t going to say that out loud. He silently and slowly slipped the panties down, exposing his cock. With one swift movement, he took them off and set them aside, leaving him completely bare. He was about to ask what Ardyn wanted him to do, when-

_ “Prep yourself.”  _

“Whatever you want.” Noctis reached for the box again, taking out a bottle of lube. He coated his fingers before turning to the side again, kneeling down and letting his face rest against the bedsheets, raising his ass in the air before slowly pushing a slick finger in.

_ “If I was with you, I’d have your face in my lap already. I bet you have wonderfully talented lips.” _

“I’ll show you some other time.” Noctis replied, sighing softly as he got used to the stretch before adding a second finger “I’d show you all my tricks if I was with you.”

_ “I bet you’d be so eager, drooling like a little animal. I’d love to see that.” _

Fuck, that sounded good. Really good, actually. He had no idea what this guy looked like, or really anything about him, but he’d love to hear his voice in person whilst he was getting fucked. If it had this much effect on him through a computer speaker, he could only imagine what it would be like in person. 

Noct continued to finger himself, stretching until he was comfortable, before picking up the small vibrator, coating it with a little more slowly inserting it, biting his lip. It was small compared to some of the other things he’d used on camera before, but there was still the anticipation of knowing that Ardyn was watching him. 

With one finger, he flicked the “on” button on the controller, and he felt a shiver travel up his body as the vibrations began. He lifted himself up off the mattress, kneeling in front of the camera. His hand quickly moved to his cock, managing to wrap his hand around it before he heard Ardyn’s voice again.

_ “Ah, ah, ah. Hands away.” _

Noct whined, grinding his hips forward into the air in a futile attempt to get some stimulation “But-” he could feel precum dripping down his cock, and it hurt not being able to do anything. He was getting rock hard and soon enough he began to ache, cock turning a light red.

_ “I want to see just how desperate you can get. Turn the speed up.” _

Begrudgingly, Noct reached for the controller, picking it up and pushing the small button. The vibrations increased immediately and Noctis began to pant, holding his hands behind his back to resist the urge to touch himself again. He whined softly, high and nasal “Please, Ardyn-”

_ “When you beg so sweetly, I wonder if I should ever grant you anything. I’d love to have you on your knees in front of me, begging for my cock.” _

“Ardyn-” Noct gasped, leaning forwards and resting his hands on the bed. By this point, his face was flushed, but the blush was starting to spread over his chest. Everything was so hot and sensitive that he thought he might explode if someone were to touch him. “Ardyn, please-”

_ “Turn the vibrator off and take it out” _

“What?” Noctis asked, confused, but still following through with the instructions anyway. Now, with the lack of stimulation, he was properly aching, desperate for something to touch or fill him. He pressed his thighs together, trying to feel anything that could push him over the edge like he so desperately wanted. 

_ “Now you can touch yourself. I want to watch you cum.” _

Noct didn’t think his arm had ever moved quite so fast before. He lay back on his bed, pushing his hips up into his hand as he stroked his cock furiously, crying out as he came in a mess over his stomach. From the sounds he could hear through the computer, he had his suspicions that Ardyn had been doing a very similar thing.

It took a few seconds before he was willing to move, utterly spent. He could feel his thighs trembling and he wasn’t even trying to sit up yet. However, he was giving Ardyn a lovely view of his legs and crotch, so he supposed it wasn’t too bad.

_ “I have to say, this is a very flattering angle of you.” _

Noctis had already acknowledged that, but hearing it from Ardyn made him blush. He slowly pushed himself up so he was facing the laptop again, looking into the camera “Next time we do this… can you turn your camera on too?”

_ “There’s going to be a next time? Oh, you do indulge me.” _

“Well, yeah, since you keep paying so much…” Ok, maybe this guy intrigued him far more than he was willing to admit. And hopefully getting to see Ardyn would be just as intriguing. There was so much he wanted to know about the mysterious stranger, but seeing his face was a big part of it.

_ “Well then, I’ll wait on tenterhooks for you, my dear. Tell me whenever you’re ready for me.” _

Noctis nodded, staring down at the computer screen and licking his lips momentarily. “Yeah, yeah. I’ll see you soon then.” 

_ “I’ll be waiting.” _

  
Noctis stared at the screen for a moment more, saw  _ no-consequence has left the room  _ and then logged out.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis streams for Ardyn again, and this time Ardyn turns on his camera.

“Hey, Ardyn…”

“Good evening, my darling.”

Noctis’ screen lit up, and he was quite frankly- shocked, by what he saw.

Now, Noct had never really considered himself weird when it came to who he was attracted to. If you asked him who his celebrity crush it’d be whichever Lucian actor was famous at the moment. He didn’t have much of a type, to put it simply.

Well, he didn’t until now. 

As he got his first proper look at Ardyn’s face, Noct was stunned to silence momentarily. In the week between their last call, he’d had plenty of time to worry about what kind of creep he’d just been flirting with. All he knew was that Ardyn older than him- “a fair amount” older than him, to cite the man himself. But that could be anywhere from mid-thirties to- eurgh, Noct shivered thinking about some of the creeps he’d seen before. He’d spent plenty of hours wondering what kind of dirty, unwashed and unkempt guy was going to show up, and how Noct had already dug himself in far too deep with the promises of photos and private streams.

However, it seemed the gorgeous voice had a gorgeous face to go with it. He had long hair, a shade both red and purple depending on how you looked at it. His eyes were a dark gold, closer to amber than yellow. His webcam was quite frankly horrible quality, but Noct could still make out a faint scruff of stubble across his chin. 

“You seem rather lost for words, my dear. Did I surprise you?”

Noctis took a sharp breath, coming back to reality “No, no, not at all. It’s just- finally getting to see your face and all… it’s kinda surprising.”

Noctis heard- and could finally see- Ardyn laughing. He could see the corners of his eyes crinkle, the way his mouth turned up. After having imagined what he would look like, seeing him was a little overwhelming. He felt like his expectations had been flipped head over heels.

“I hope I’m not too much of a shock to you. I did try to look my best for you after all.”

Wow- the thought that Ardyn would go to an effort just for a call with a camboy was quite frankly flattering. It was probably a lie, but Noct couldn’t help feeling good about it anyway.

“Thanks- you didn’t have to.” Was all he could think to say, still staring at his face like an idiot. 

“Oh, it’s nothing. First impressions and all that. Now- shall we get to the main event?” 

Noctis nodded quickly. He’d almost forgotten what they were actually here for. Reaching over the side of the bed, making sure to show off as much of his ass and legs as he could. He reminded himself that ultimately this was a performance for a paying customer. A paying customer funding most of his income, no less. He couldn’t afford to get distracted. 

Settling the small box between his legs, Noctis looked back at the camera, making eye contact with Ardyn, albeit through his camera screen. It was the closest he’d get to the real thing. 

“So, is there anything you wanted me to use tonight?” Noct asked, rifling through the box. There was some pretty weird stuff in there, so he’d expected an outlandish request, but what he got was “You get to pick tonight, darling. I’ll let you indulge us both.”

Oh god, now he was spoilt for choice. He remembered that last time Ardyn had enjoyed the orgasm denial, so he reached in and pulled out his cock ring. 

“What about this?” Noctis asked, smiling when he heard Ardyn hum in approval. So he was at least on the right track in figuring out his kinks. Orgasm denial usually meant they had a thing for control, and that was right up Noctis’ alley. It was so much easier, especially on stream, to have someone tell you what to do. 

“Something else too, the ring’s no fun on its own…” Ardyn said, and Noctis went digging in the box again. A moment later, he added “My my, what’s that?”

“Oh, that-“ Noctis pulled out a large, dark red dildo. It was nothing special- he hadn’t even used it on stream. “You want me to use this?”

“Yes. If I ever find something more… adventurous for you to use, I’ll be sure to send you the money for it.”

Noctis laughed, imagining what weird thing Ardyn would find online. He’d have a go with whatever he found at least, he had always been a bit adventurous. It’d be fun, and he’d get to show off to Ardyn again. 

Noctis grabbed the lube and lay on his back, angling his Webcam downwards and spreading his legs. Just like last time, he lubed up his fingers and slowly pushed them in, stretching himself out slowly. As he did so, he tilted his head slightly, looking at his computer screen. 

Ardyn had removed the jacket he’d been wearing. Sadly, his dark t-shirt was still on, but his legs were spread and the fly of his trousers were open, exposing his semi-hard cock. It was impressive, especially considering he wasn’t fully hard yet. Noct was just glad he’d kept his mouth shut or he’d be making a fool of himself, he could tell.

“Lost for words again? I hardly think I’m that stunning.” 

Noct’s face flushed red and he turned away, the movement of his fingers slowing down slightly when he realised he had been caught staring. He wasn’t going to admit that he’d been staring, but he couldn’t exactly say anything to deny it either. 

Ardyn laughed, watching Noct shrink back slightly in embarrassment “My dear, don’t worry about that. We’re here to watch, are we not?” His voice was low, with a slight seductive purr underneath that made Noctis remember just why he’d agreed to do this after all.

“You’re supposed to be watching, not me.” Noctis replied, slowly starting to move his fingers again. He was here to perform, he reminded himself, a performer for a paying customer. He couldn’t afford to get distracted by someone’s voice, or their face, or their cock. 

“Pleasure is a two way street, no? I wouldn’t have turned on my camera if I didn’t want you watching me.” Noct could see Ardyn leaning back in the chair he was sat in, legs spread, the picture of confidence and the polar opposite of how Noct felt. As nice as it was to get an eyeful, it was also very distracting and he was on the verge of coming far too soon just from staring at him.

Reluctantly, Noctis tore his eyes away and sat back up, slowly removing his fingers and picking up the dildo “It’d be a lot better if you were here, instead of having to watch you.” Watching Ardyn lazily stroke his cock was good, but he was sure it couldn’t compare to the real thing. He wanted Ardyn  _ there  _ with  _ him. _

“Alas, we can only dream for now. I bet you’d be wonderful in bed, what with everything you’ve picked up from your streaming. What I’d give to be with you now.”

Noctis nodded, biting his lip as he placed the dildo down, raising himself up and preparing to seat himself on it. He’d never had anyone watching him this intimately before. On streams he never knew names or faces, but now knowing he was performing for one person, he felt like he had a lot to live up to.

“Ah, ah. You’re forgetting the ring.”

Noctis reached to his side and picked up the ring, slowly sliding it onto his cock. His face was burning more than ever, but he didn’t care. 

“There. Now you may begin.”

It was such a strange way of phrasing it, but Noctis had come to expect that from Ardyn by now. Slowly, he sunk down onto the dildo, shutting his eyes and sighing once he was filled again. It felt good, and he could feel his cock throb. Tonight was going to be interesting.

“Start moving. I want you to imagine it’s me.”

_ Oh god,  _ Ardyn really was into giving orders. And Noct was certainly into taking them, it seemed. He began to move slowly, thighs tensing as he bounced himself on the fake cock. 

“You feel so good…” Noctis had worried that addressing Ardyn like that would feel weird, what with him not being present, but it felt far more natural than he’d care to admit. Picturing Ardyn’s hands on his hips, imagining that he was riding Ardyn instead of a cock, just thinking about being able to fuck Ardyn made him that much more hornier. The cock ring was going to be a source of a lot of pleasure and pain tonight. 

“Slowly now, darling. I don’t want you coming before I let you take off the ring. That’d be rather painful, wouldn’t it?” Noctis cracked open an eye to look at the computer, seeing Ardyn’s cock now fully hard. Ardyn was leisurely stroking it as if he didn’t have a care in the world. Probably didn’t right now, the lucky bastard. He seemed like the picture of hedonism right now. Either way, Noct was still incredibly turned on and staring at him whilst fucking himself on a toy wasn’t making it any better.

Following Ardyn’s orders, Noct slowed down, doing his best to show his body off as he took long, slow movements. His legs were definitely on show, what with how the muscles were tense as he moved, but also his waist and hips. He was just glad his back was fine today or he’d never be able to stay in this position for too long without aching tomorrow. He was going to ache anyway, but he’d much rather minimise how much.

“Noctis, darling. How are you feeling?”

Hearing Ardyn’s voice made Noct acutely aware of his cock and how much it was beginning to ache. The slow movements and the ring weren’t helping either. “I’m- ugh, this is torture. You’ve gotta let me move-”

“I don’t have to do anything, my dear. However, I might be swayed if you ask politely.” Ardyn laughed, and a shiver shot down Noctis’ spine. 

Noctis took a deep breath before he began speaking “Please, Ardyn. I need it so bad-”

“Good boy. A little more.”

“More?” Noct asked before he cut himself off. It wasn’t the time to be bratty. He took another breath, reminding himself to be good, and asked “Please, Ardyn, I want it, I need it-” He whined, putting on his sweetest voice. If this didn’t sway Ardyn he didn’t know what would. 

“Since you asked so nicely, I’ll let you.” Noctis could hear the smirk in Ardyn’s voice but he didn’t think about it for too long, starting to move his hips and moaning softly. The noise came as a surprise to him, but the more he continued to move the more he moaned, feeling the sweet sounds pulled from his throat as he imagined Ardyn in place of the plastic.

Soon enough, those moans turned into whines as his cock began to ache. It wasn’t too much at first, just a dull throb at the base of his cock, but it became much more prominent. He needed to cum,  _ bad. _ He skipped the asking and went straight to begging, knowing it’d please Ardyn move.

“Ardyn, please let me cum, it hurts, I need it so bad-”

“What did I tell you earlier?”

Noct thought for a moment before blurting out “I need you so bad! Ardyn, I need you!”

“Good boy. Take the ring off” Ardyn smiled. He was close as well, but he could tolerate it until he got to see Noct come. He’d play with him for a bit more before he let him. After all, there was no fun in giving everything to him straight away. He sounded so sweet when he begged, after all. He nearly came when he heard Noct begging for him specially.

Noct slipped the ring off quickly and began to stroke his cock, abandoning riding the dildo altogether. He was so close, and hearing Ardyn say  _ that _ was amazing.

“Ah, ah. Did I say I would let you come?”

Ardyn heard Noct’s little gasp, saw his shoulders slump, and grinned. Noct slowly pressed his knees together, grinding back against the dildo slowly, as if he’d just remembered it was there. His hand moved from his cock though, clearly not wanting to disobey Ardyn. He’d been doing so well after all.

“Do I have to beg for it again?” Noct asked, looking up at Ardyn through the camera. His eyes were wide and watery, biting the corner of his lip as if he could stave off his orgasm through sheer determination.

“No.”

“Then what do you want?” Noct’s voice wobbled for a moment, and he heard Ardyn laugh through the speaker.

“To watch you. You’re a fair sight. It’d be a shame to let it go to waste so suddenly.”

Noct whined, high and in the back of his throat “Please, Ardyn,  _ please, _ just let me, I want it so much, let me cum!” He begged, grinding back on the dildo, but knowing it was for nothing. He didn’t want to disappoint Ardyn, and the realisation that he cared that much to follow Ardyn’s every direction surprised him as much as Ardyn ordering him to “Cum.”

Noctis’ hand flew to his cock and he began stroking furiously, panting and hunching over. It wasn’t a very good view of his face, and he could tell the pose would make his body hurt later but he  _ needed  _ this so badly that it didn’t even cross his mind. 

Noctis came with a cry that he tried to muffle, covering his hand with his mouth, but Ardyn could still hear it, along with his wild panting. Ardyn had cum shortly after, but nowhere near as loudly, and far more controlled than Noct. He hadn’t been as worked up, but it had been wonderful watching Noct fall apart as he came.

Noct stayed slumped for a moment, taking heavy breaths as he came back to himself. He looked back up through his messy hair to look at Ardyn through the camera. “That was… amazing.”

“Who would have thought you were so into being ordered around! I’ll keep it in mind for next time.” Ardyn smiled at Noct, and Noct finally got a chance to stare at his face again. He was gorgeous. What he’d give to lean in and kiss him right now. 

“Definitely keep it in mind.” Noct laughed quietly, rubbing at his eyes. 

“Well then my dear, I shall see you at some other time. Only the best to you.” Ardyn said with a polite nod. It was weird to see him so courteous after having done… well, done all of that with him. He expected something far dirtier, but the politeness was certainly appreciated.

“Thanks.” Noct laughed, grinning back at the video feed “You too. I’ll message you next time I wanna call, ok? And thanks, again.”

“No need to thank me my dear. Good night to you.”

The screen went dark as Ardyn shut his camera off, and a moment later left the room. 

Noctis started at the dark screen, the image of Ardyn burned into his retinas, leaving a ghostly green silhouette over the black. He lingered for a few moments before shutting his laptop and going to take a shower. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> noctis is now officially a simp


End file.
